Tainted Love
by MRyes
Summary: A story about the wrong kind of love that intoxicates you and takes over your body and soul. Enjoy this story that has several pairings in it some old and some new. I hope you enjoy the ride this story will take you on.


I don't own Final fantasy VII or any of it's characters.

**Chapter One - In the dark of the night**

Tifa emerged from the bathroom in her pj's which consisted of a tight black tank top and short black sweat shorts. She looked over at the queen sized bed that Cloud and her shared. Cloud was propped up against a pillow with a book in his hands, the light from the lamp on the nightstand was illuminating the books pages. Tifa walked over to her side of the bed and laid down. Tifa was determined to make tonight the night that Cloud and her would finally have sex.

"So what are you reading?" asked Tifa as she turned her head towards him.

"Just a book that Vincent lent me. Nothing you'd be interested in." he replied as he closed the book and put into the nightstands drawer. He then turned the lamp off making the room go dark.

Tifa moved closer to Cloud and placed her right hand on his chest. She then leaned forward until her lips were almost touching his right ear. She then whispered. "I want you so bad tonight."

Upon hearing this Cloud immediately scooted a few inches away from her. "Not tonight Tifa."

Tifa's face scrunched up in disappointment. She had heard that response from Cloud every night she tried to make a move on him and frankly she was sick and tired of it. She sat up and looked over at Cloud who had his eyes closed in attempt to drift off into dreamland. Tifa placed her hands on Cloud's shoulders. She then pulled Cloud up into a sitting position by his shirt. Cloud's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Tifa what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." answered Tifa.

With one quick motion Tifa slammed Cloud's head into the bed's oak headboard. She made sure that he hit the headboard with just enough force to render him unconscious. Now all she needed to do was take advantage of his unconscious body while she still had time.

As Tifa began fondling Cloud's body upstairs there was something about to happen downstairs.

Marlene walked downstairs into the kitchen. She walked over to a cabinet and used a stepping stool to reach it. She opened up the cabinet and picked out a small plastic cup. She stepped off the stepping stool and turned to head towards the sink. As she did so she felt like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck began to prick up. She looked towards the shadows and saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes staring at her. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could even get a single noise out the shadowy figure with crimson eyes darted forward with lightening speed. Soon Marlene was engulfed in what seemed to be a some sort of cape. Marlene opened her mouth again to scream but a rather large foreign object entered her mouth. Marlene didn't know what to do, she wanted to close her mouth but when she started to the shadowy figure finally spoke.

"Close your mouth and you'll greatly regret it."

Marlene immediately recognized the voice as Vincent's, a family friend whom she met only a few times. Marlene now tried to figure out what Vincent had put into her mouth ,that was now stretched beyond it's limits as the foreign object was being moved back and forth inside it. She could tell that the pace of the foreign objects movement had quickened, making the feeling of her sore jaw even more unbearable. A couple minutes later the foreign object tensed up and shot out a warm liquid into the back of Marlene's throat. The object was then extracted from her mouth. Marlene choked on the liquid in her mouth that had a peculiar taste to it. She ran to the sink and spit out most of it. She then turned and faced Vincent whose pale face was illuminated by the moonlight from the small window near the ceiling. Vincent had a wicked grin on his face.

"Thank you for pleasuring Mr.V Marlene" Said Vincent.

Marlene knew that the "Mr.V" Vincent was referring to was the abject he had put into her mouth. Since she was still young she had no idea what had just happened to her, but she knew it was something bad.

"What did you do to me?" she asked afraid of the answer.

Vincent just kept on grinning and didn't answer her. He took a few steps closer to Marlene and then knelt down on his right knee in front of her. They were now eye to eye. The closeness of his face to hers sent chills down her spine.

"You're going to be my little dark secret." he said in a low voice.

Before Marlene could add anything Vincent disappeared.

Tifa was surprised at how erect Cloud's penis became even though he was unconscious. Tifa pulled off her shorts and underwear in excitement. She had waited for this night for so long that her vagina was dripping wet in anticipation. She lowered herself onto Cloud's penis which went in smoothly. She then began moving up and down as she rubbed her large breasts with her hands.

"Oh Cloud you feel better than I ever imagined." She said followed by a soft moan.

Tifa placed her hands upon Cloud's chest feeling the muscles that lied beneath his gray cotton shirt. She then leaned slightly forward, the new angle let Cloud's penis rub against her G spot making Tifa moan intensely.

Marlene ran upstairs and straight to Tifa's bedroom, she didn't bother to knock on the door since she knew this was an emergency of sorts. She twisted the door knob and opened the door. She could make out Tifa on top of cloud.

"Tifa!" she said rather confused at what was taking place.

Tifa looked over at Marlene and was immediately horrified.

"Marlene! What the hell are you doing up so late!" she yelled as she still sat on top of cloud with his penis stuffed inside her.

"Something bad happened to me downstairs" she began to explain but she knew now was not the time Tifa wanted to hear such things. So she slowly backed away from the doorway.

Tifa let out a heavy sigh and began regretting having kids live with her.

"Turn around Marlene." instructed Tifa.

Marlene did as she was told. Tifa got up off cloud and tucked Cloud's penis back into his underwear that was wet from her womanly juices. She then put on her underwear and shorts. She walked over to Marlene and tapped her shoulder to signal it was ok for her to turn around now.

Now what happened downstairs?" asked Tifa.

"Vincent did something bad to me. He put something in my mouth that shot out some sort of warm liquid." explained Marlene.

Tifa raised one of her eyebrows unable to believe what she just heard.

"Marlene how many times do I have to tell you about lying." said Tifa taking a hold of her arm.

"But I'm not lying!" cried Marlene as Tifa pulled her by the arm down the hall and to her room.

"Yes you are! There's no way Vincent could be here and he would never do anything bad to you." said Tifa firmly.

"But-" began Marlene but she was cut off.

"No buts. Now go to sleep and I don't want to hear about this lie again." said Tifa as she closed Marlene's bedroom door leaving her alone in the dark.


End file.
